Talk:Cathedral of Pain Trial
o.o something thats been bugging me.. its an SG trial right? how do they limit it to the three teams? is it mearly the first 24 ppl in attend.. do you have to be in teams before you start the trial? or can anyone join in at any time, just so long as you don't go over 24? I've wanted to test it, but I can never get enough ppl on testserver to give it a go.. I'm really hoping it lets ppl enter and leave at will instead of being locked out like tfs since everyone one is already in the SG.. that.. and anyone know if there are any floaty eyeballs for the under 40s crowd to get that badge? --Sleepy Kitty 08:23, 27 September 2006 (PDT) Yes. My MM got a progress bar last night and has never seen an Overseer before. - Catwhoorg :I haven't tried the Trial myself, but attempted at gathering some info from various people. It looks like the Trial might be limited to 20 people instead of 24 as previously stated by Cricket. I'm sure we will find out a lot more answers to your questions now that CoP is live. - Snorii 10:38, 9 October 2006 (PDT) o.o okay, got some info! its 1-20 (24?) ppl, anyone in the sg can swap in and out of the teams at any time. Anyone can be invited into the SG during the trial, so you could be loosing to the AV, and swap chars to an alt that is in a different sg, have them join, then bring them in. There are eyeballs in the Trial, so the badge should be gettable. There doesn't seem to be a lvl cap, so even a lvl 1 can probably attent (no listed or mentioned one, we haven't tested the lvl 1 yet, maybe if we're feeling silly we'll field 3 teams of lvl 1s to see). There are at least 2 SG Badges for the trial, both are PvP weapons emplacements. The guess so far is that the AV room has a mob respawning every 45 seconds, I haven't been able to conferm this yet though, it was just a guess from a couple ppl I was talking with while they where in the trial. --Sleepy Kitty 13:39, 9 October 2006 (PDT) We took someone as low as level 11 in last night. The first rounds did have a 'floor' at 20, that seems to have gone. The mob respawn in side is close to 60 seconds, but operates on a specific tick type system (like the BB turrets) - Catwhoorg bit more... the three obelisks that block the entry to the AV room respawn after 2 min of the first being destroyed. The AV, Aspect of Rularuu, has a Personal Force Field (ppl are slanging it as PFF) that has 3 targets that also need to be destroyed and respawn often, so you'll be swapping between trying to kill him and trying to be able to kill him. o.o I was wondering.. there are at least 17 different IoP.. (1 unique to each server), has anyone though to start a thread on the Forums requesting info on each one? If not, with everyone's blessing, I wouldn't mind doing so. --Sleepy Kitty 16:49, 9 October 2006 (PDT) By all means, I sent a few pm's to FrigginTaser trying to get some screenshots, but unforunately, nothing materialized. - Snorii 19:13, 9 October 2006 (PDT) : o.o kk, just a couple more ppl agreeing and I'll start it. BTW, I don't know if its a bug or not, but the badge isn't being awarded for the CoP... I've talked to several ppl who have won, and no one seems to be getting it.. --Sleepy Kitty 19:48, 9 October 2006 (PDT) o.o and now! a clue!! a msg from Cricket about the badge: Cricket Hey there, I don't know of a badge for the CoP for just completing it one time...but there is a badge you can get for CoP. It will probably take some time before it starts showing up for SGs once the CoP is active again. I don't want to give away how the badge is earned. But there is one that I know of ^_^ >.> worrysome, isn't it? --Sleepy Kitty 21:14, 13 October 2006 (PDT) dates it was up I would be very pleased if someone had the dates COP went up and went back down, and could add them to this article. date info and wiki practice question 1. I added dates as best I could determine them from this thread, but still don't have an exact release date. 2. Is it correct to delete my earlier, now outdated comment on this talk page? or is the standard more "preserve a history of the discussion"? *grabs Colonel Jasmine's hand and tries to force him to sign his comments* o.o usually, we leave them there so that ppl can read them in case they wanted to leave the same comment or ask the same question. You'd be surprised what we have on some talk pages, I think one even has the old pre-i8 plan to overthrow statesman and take over his public office.--Sleepy Kitty 07:21, 1 May 2007 (PDT) ** Kitty, doll, Jasmine is a female name.. Thanks for the guidance. --Colonel Jasmine 04:51, 4 May 2007 (EDT)--Colonel Jasmine 04:51, 4 May 2007 (EDT)--Colonel Jasmine 04:51, 4 May 2007 (EDT)